g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigatron
Gigatron (ギガトロン, Gigatoron) began with one goal: restoring glory and power to the Predacon race, with himself at the helm. What distinguishes Gigatron from the countless others who share this goal is his chutzpah. This is a guy who [[Megatron (myth)|named himself after his faith's equivalent of the Antichrist]]. He is willing to risk everything—time, space, himself—if need be. He's willing to commit omnicide if it will further his goals. And there were times he would have won were it not for Optimal Primal. Gigatron is skillful at orchestrating vast schemes by manipulating others into doing them for him—an idle suggestion here, a conspicuously-planted object of interest there. He knows his enemies, and these include some minions, inside and out and exactly how to provoke them. He has no friends, only pawns, or occasionally, pawns that are too reliable to risk losing. Because of this attitude, this superiority complex, he despises working with the very troops he needs to carry out his plans. His hubris does not make him very popular, and so he must rely on power and fear to rule them. Gigatron is a gambler and can sometimes be a ham. (His manner of saying "Yesss..." is practically vaudevillian.) He has a twisted sense of humor and an overdeveloped sense of drama which rule everything he conceives, both long and short term. When he destroys you, he wants you to know that it was he who did this, and just how badly you were had. This is his greatest weakness. Like a Bond villain, he'll gladly boast to the hero at length about how smart and clever he was, giving his victim time to formulate a counterattack (he admits the Predacons sometimes gloat too much). He often sabotages himself by neglecting the quick and easy solutions for the bigger, meaner, and more complex. Prior to the signing of the Pax Cybertronia, Gigatron was a field commander in the Predacon army, where he learned much about strategy and tactics. Upon ratification of peace with the Maximal Imperium most Predacons laid down their arms. Gigatron refused and went rogue. He has a Rubber Ducky. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Shigeru Chiba (Japanese) His beast mode consists of a purple tyrannosaurus rex. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Predacons **Mad Rage **Scorponok **Hotfire *Serpent *Thetis *Master Albert *Aeolus *Atlas *Pandora *Prometheus *Siarnaq Family *Megatron (ancestor) Neutral *Cryotek *Dinobot *Tarantulas *Blackarachnia *Vok Rivals Enemies *Maximals **Optimal Primal **Depth Charge *Girouette *Vent *Grey *Aile *Ashe *Guardians **Ciel **Prairie Weapons & Abilities History Megatron was the star pupil of the crimelord Cryotek, and successfully carried out his plan to steal the Golden Disk. Cryotek loved him like a son—which didn't stop him setting up Megatron to take the fall for the crime, knowing he'd betray him some day anyway. Unfortunately for Cryotek, "some day" was today—Megatron had everyone on the mission who wasn't loyal to him killed, had the data for the location of the Disk secretly decoded by Tarantulas, and then kept it for himself while directing the Maximals to his tutor. This was the first known time that Megatron would co-opt the plan of someone who thought they were the ones being manipulative and backstabbing, but wouldn't be the last. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Predacons Category:Predacon leaders Category:Transmetals Category:Triple Changers